


I'm A HUGE Fan!

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: One fateful day, Hina invited Aya out to Roselia's concert with much insisting. What Aya didn't know is that she'd be a fan, especially of their drummer named Yamato Maya.And now, Aya's about to attend Roselia's fanmeet.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	I'm A HUGE Fan!

**Author's Note:**

> III — Different Band AU
> 
> Honorifics will change from canon! That's all, I guess?

Aya couldn't believe it. She won a ticket to Roselia's meet and greet session, and it's finally today! She's been looking forward to this day in, like, forever! She's looking forward to get the autograph of her idol, Yamato Maya.

Aya has her green ita bag filled with merchandise of Maya, her lightstick, and she has a t-shirt with Maya in it. She's happily waiting in line, because she knows she's going to get closer to her. Roselia fans are ALL over the place, but for Maya she's willing to wait.

It 's quite humorous, really. Aya didn't expect to be a fan of Roselia at all. She rememmbers one year ago like it was yesterday, where it all started...

* * *

_Aya's on her way home from their band practice, until Hina stands in front of her and stops her. "Aya-chan, Aya-chan!"_

_"Wh—"_

_Before Aya could even react, Hina grabs Aya's wrist and runs towards somewhere. She couldn't break free from Hina's grasp, so she just lets Hina take her wherever. Hina is a girl full of mystery, but it's not that Aya minds. She trusts the teal-haired girl well enough, after all._

_But nonetheless, Aya still asks her. "Hina-chan! You're going to fast! W-Where are we even going?"_

_"Hehehe~! Roselia's boppin' concert! I was supposed to go with Chisato-chan, but she told me she has stuff to do the last minute... so I'm taking you instead!"_

_Aya could only smile; she admires how much Hina loves her older sister. Roselia isn't even close to Aya's genre of music, but if it makes Hina happier then why not._

_And besides... Roselia is also in the Girl's Band Party, right? Aya can also take it as an opportunity to know more about them._

_Hina interrupts Aya's train of thought, though. "We're here, c'mon!"_

_Hina does the honors of giving the tickets to the counter, and she leads Aya to their rightful seats._

_What surprised Aya is that she was able to get the frontmost seats. She could see Roselia's faces really easily. They're all really graceful and elegant, and they're totally unlike Aya._

_But there's one thing... or person, rather, that attracts Aya's attention. Roselia's brown-haired drummer, Yamato Maya. At least that's what Aya thinks her name is. She's seen her a few times in the Girl's Band Party._

_"We are Roselia." Their lavender-haired vocalist speaks, and the crowd goes wild with purple lights flashing everywhere. "For our first song for today... BLACK SHOUT."_

_The lights dim slightly, and the music comes into play. Only a few seconds into the song, and Aya can already feel like she's mesmerized._

_She takes a quick glance at her friend Hina, who was happily waving her lightstick around. Then her eyes waver back to the stage, but for some reason she couldn't stop staring at the drummer._

_This is where her admiration for Maya has begun._

* * *

Aya smiles, she's finally next in line after this one person! Aya has rehearsed her lines, making sure she wouldn't mess it up. At the very least, all Roselia knows who she is because of the Girl's Band Party; which makes her slightly less nervous.

"Next, please." Yukina calls. Oh, it's Aya's turn already!

Aya walks up to them, looking somewhat stiff. She bows her head so she wouldn't have to see their faces. "I-I'm Maruyaya— Mayu— Maruyama Aya!!!!"

Yukina could only softly chuckle. "...Maruyama-san, we know who you are. You don't have to be so stiff."

Oh no... Aya messed it up already. "S-Sorry, Yukina-san... C-Can I have M-Maya-san's autograph? I-I'm a huge fan!"

"UEH?! ME?" Maya accidentally blurts out loud. "I-I mean! Huhehe... I'd love to, Maruyama-san!" Maya reaches out for a paper and signs on it, handing it over to Maya.

There it is, that signature laugh. It's one of the many things that Aya loves about Maya. Hearing it always makes Aya smile, because it's a unique part of Maya. Aya takes the paper from Maya with the biggest grin on her face.

"Fufufu... Maruyama-san is quite the big fan of Yamato-san..." says Rinko.

"I-I am!" Aya says with all her determination.

"...Maya? I believe you have something to tell her?" Yukina tells Maya, with a subtle teasing smile on her face.

"Y-Yukina-san?! What are you... Fine..." Maya brings out an ita bag of her own, and it's pastel pink with Aya merchandise all over it. "Maruyama-san... Huhehe... I'm also a fan of Pastel*Palettes, especially you..."

"Y-You are?" Aya couldn't believe this. The person she idolizes... idolizes her too? At this point, she feels like she's dreaming. If it's a dream, she wouldn't want to wake up.

"...Oh! Time's up... Maruyama-san, before you go, d-do you want to hang out some time?? Huhehe..."

"I-I'd l-l-love to! I-I'll be on my way now... thank you for today!" Aya then rushes her way out. She grips her ita bag tight; she's really, really happy with today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the interactions between them were so short!! ><


End file.
